1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device including a light emitting diode that emits light using current and a driving method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device including a light emitting diode that emits light with an intensity of current applied thereto, e.g., organic electroluminescence display device, has been developed. The display device controls an amount of the current applied to the light emitting diode by using a driving transistor in each pixel to control a gray scale of a display image. Therefore, when a variation in characteristic deviation is generated in the driving transistor, the characteristic deviation exerts an influence on the display image.